This is what happens when you CRASH!
by Omegaman17
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless crash...Hard! And Astrid has to deal with a delirious Hiccup for the night. Based off of Beyondtheclouds777's story 'Blows to the Head and Unlikely Consequences'. (one-shot)


**H** **ello Everybody! Here's another one-shot for you!**

 **And an F.Y.I. this is based off of Beyondtheclouds777's story 'Blows to the Head and Unlikely Consequences'.  
Check it out before you read this…or you can read this ****and then** **read Beyond's story.**

 **Either way…don't forget to review at the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This is what happens when you crash

"Hiccup!" I cried out as I pulled Stormfly into a dive "Hiccup!" I screamed again, I don't know why, I just couldn't think of anything else to say at the time.

We had been flying. Just your normal, pleasure ride. That was, until Hiccup challenged a race to Raven's Point.

We were flying hard, and Stormfly and I were gaining on the Night Fury duo. And just as we were about to pass them, a loud SNAP! echoed, followed with Toothless and Hiccup suddenly dropping out of the sky like a rock.

I kid you not! It was almost like they levitated right before they dropped.

"Hiccup!" I cried out again as Stormfly laded next to the crumbled, and slightly dazed, night fury "Toothless do you have Hiccup?" I asked as I approached and put my hand on his snout

Toothless gave me a grunt, and then, very painfully, opened his wings to reveal…..a peg leg.

Seeing his rider's foot, but no rider, Toothless immediately leapt to his feet and started to search the area franticly. Screeching and groaning all the while.

"Hiccup!" I cried out once more as we ran around the area searching for the Haddock child "Where is he?!" I yelled right before I heard Toothless screech in victory in the bushes "You got him Toothless?!" I yelled as I ran over to where the night fury had disappeared into the bushes, to see Toothless lathering his rider in dragon kisses. "Alright Toothless." I said as I walked up expecting to hear Hiccup tell Toothless to stop licking him…but Hiccup was just lying there. Staring up at the sky. Not even noticing what Toothless was doing. "Hiccup?" I said as I knelt down and shook his shoulders. "Hiccup say something."

"S…ss…Ssssoommm…..eeee….thin….g." He blubbered as he continued to stare off into space

"Hiccup, look at me." I said as I looked into his eyes, seeing that one was larger than the other and they didn't even seem to notice I was there

"I….I….see….." Hiccup stuttered as he stared blankly back at me

"Yes Hiccup, what do you see?" I asked

"A….A…a…..an..angel…." he said in a slurred voice

"Hiccup." I said as I looked him over slightly shaking my head at his last comment "what hurts."

"M….mMyY head." He said blankly, with no emotion as he placed a hand on his left temple "Someone…..smacked….me….w…h-hammer." He stuttered as he started to blink and his eyes went somewhat back to normal

"No," I said as I removed his hand to get a better look at the welt that was rapidly swelling on his head "You and Toothless crashed. Quite hard too."

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup stuttered "I-is he…a..alright?"

"Yeah," I said "He's right next to you."

"Oh," Hiccup said "I can only see…stars…."

"You hit your head hard." I said as I picked him up since we ended up leaving his prosthetic where I found Toothless "We need to get you to Gothi."

"I want to sleep…." Hiccup said as he placed his head on my shoulder

"Oh, no you don't." I said as I placed him on Stormfly's back "You need to stay awake. Toothless, meet us at Gothi's."

Reluctantly, Toothless bolted off towards the village as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Come on Stormfly." I said as I mounted and pulled Hiccup closer to me "We need to hurry."

* * *

"Gothi!" I shouted as we landed outside the elder's home "Come quick! Hiccup's hurt!"

When we were greeted with no answer, I grabbed Hiccup tightly and slipped off Stormfly. "Alright Hiccup," I said as I tried to position the boy to my side as I prepared to kick the door open. And just as I was about to send a powerful kick, the door opened to a small, confused, and slightly irritated face of Gothi. Which became even more irritated when she saw me about to kick her "Hiccup hit his head." I told her "Hard." I emphasized when she gave me her 'So what? You bonk your head all the time and don't need medical attention'. But when she saw the seriousness in my face, she quickly gestured us inside, closing the door behind us.

"We were flying out by Raven's Point." I told the elder "And Toothless' tail fin broke."

Gothi just nodded. Almost like she already knew exactly what happened.

After looking into Hiccup's eyes, which were still slightly dazed, and ears. She opened his mouth and grabbed his tongue. Causing Hiccup to gag a little. Letting go of Hiccup's tongue, and wiping her hands on her skirt, she picked up her staff and banged it three times on the ceiling.

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice cried out as he bolted down the stairs with a large boulder class dragon behind him "Yes Gothi?"

"Fishlegs?" I said as I gazed upon the heavy teenager that stood at Gothi's attention "What are you doin' here?"

"I read Gothi's writings for people." Fishlegs answered with an eyebrow cocked "But the question is…what are you two doing here?" he said as he gestured to me and Hiccup

"Hiccup and Toothless crashed." I said "Only, Hiccup hit his head….hard. Like. Really hard."

"Well how hard is 'really hard'?" Fishlegs asked as he gazed upon Hiccup to see Hiccup still staring off into oblivion "Ah," Fishlegs said as he now grasped the situation "So what's the verdict Gothi?" he said as he turned to where the elder was scribbling in the sand "Ok, so…he…gotaconcussionandcan'tgotobedforuptotwevehours." Fishlegs said mumbling

"Fishlegs!" I yelled at him "You're mumbling!"

"Sorry!" Fishlegs said once Gothi smacked him with her staff "She says here that he has a bad concussion. But she thinks that he will be fine, as long as he doesn't go to sleep for 12 hrs."

"Well who's going to stay up with him?" I asked "Stoick and Gobber are at the Lovalouts renewing the peace treaty."

"Well I need to stay with Gothi, Astrid." Fishlegs told me "And I don't really trust the twins or Snotlout to take good care of Hiccup. Especially in the condition that he is in."

"Fine, fine." I said with a sigh "I didn't have any plans for tonight anyway." I said as I picked Hiccup up and supported him with my shoulder "Um, Fish? Could you go to Raven's Point and get Hiccup's prosthetic? I think we left it there."

"Sure." Fish answered "I'll bring it by the house in a few."

"We'll be at his house." I said as I carried Hiccup out of Gothi's hut to where Stormfly was trying to calm a nervous Toothless who looked like he was pacing back and forth. Whimpering and growling fretfully.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said weakly, gaining the attention of the worried Night Fury "Is that you?"

Hearing his rider's voice, Toothless bolted over to Hiccup's other side to help support him and gave Hiccup a small lick on the neck

"Y….You're pink…" Hiccup said as he turned his head to face his dragon "W…..w….why are y…..o….ou p….p…pink?" he slurred again as he placed a shaking hand on Toothless' snout

"Let's get you home Hiccup." I said as I looked into Toothless' extremely worried eyes as Toothless nudged Hiccup and slid him onto his neck, draping Hiccup over like he was a deer being brought in from the fields

"Good dragon." Hiccup whispered as he petted Toothless' side gently as Toothless began to jog back to the Haddock's house as fast as he would dare without throwing Hiccup off.

"Come on Stormfly." I said as I mounted my dragon and she started to jog after Toothless, with an equally concerned face as the rest of us

* * *

"I…told you Toothless….." Hiccup slurred as we came to the front door "I….feel…great…"

"Well you don't look to great…" I said as I dismounted Stormfly and opened the door to let the dragons and Hiccup inside

"Perhaps not…." Hiccup said as I helped him slide off of Toothless' neck and onto a chair "But I feel fine…"

"You sound like a drunk." I said with a heavy sigh as I sat down across from him

"I….don't….drink…." Hiccup slurred out again as he pointed a wobbly finger at me

Like I said….like a drunk

"Do you want to do anything Hiccup?" I asked him to try and get him to stay awake, and if I know Hiccup, it was going to be a _long_ night.

"Not really…" Hiccup said as he laid his head in his hands on the table. Wincing when his head touched down

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I forced Hiccup to look at me "You need to stay awake. Can you do that for me? Stay awake?"

"Why?" Hiccup asked "I'm t….tired."

"I know," I told him "but you have a concussion, and you will have problems if you go to sleep."

"Ok." Hiccup said quietly as he sat back in his chair "I'll try."

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked "Like some water maybe?"

"No thanks." He answered softly as he looked around the room as if he was now realizing where he was

"What about your notebook?" I asked "I bet you have some new ideas for the Mangler." I said with a smile

"Not really…" Hiccup replied _Well at least he's not slurring anymore_ I thought to myself "But I wrote some more songs…." He continued, breaking me from my thoughts

"Really?" I asked "Do you want me to get your guitar?" (read New Interment for explanation)

"Oh the year was 1778,"

Hiccup cried out in a deep voice causing me and the dragons to look at him in somewhat of shock

"HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!

When a letter of marque came from the king,

To the scummiest vessel I'd ever seen,"

"Hiccup?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face, resulting in no reaction from the lad whatsoever

"God damn them all!"

He continued to chant in a deep voice

"For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers."

"A pirate song?" I said out of amazement "Since when do you sing pirate songs?"

"Oh, Elcid Barrett cried the town,"

Hiccup continued yet again

"HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHEREBROOKE NOW!

For twenty brave men all fishermen who,  
Would make for him the  
Antelope's crew!"

"Where is Sherbrook?" I asked as Hiccup continued to sing

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers."

"Are ya' done?" I asked with a blank look as he yet continued to sing

"The Antelope sloop was a sickening sight,"

"Apparently not…" I whispered as I shook my head, glad that no one else was there at the moment

"HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOK NOW!

She'd a list to the port and her sails in rags

And the cook in the scuppers with the staggers  
and jags!

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers."

"He's still goin'." I said looking at Toothless who had a look on his face of absolute boredom, which, I don't blame the dragon for…..

"On the King's birthday we put to sea,

HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOK NOW!

We were 91 days to Montego Bay!

Pumpin' like madmen all the way!"

"Where's Montego Bay!?" I almost shouted as I tried to figure out what Hiccup was singing about

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers.

On the 96th day we sailed again,

HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!

When a bloody great Yankee hove in sight!

With our cracked four pounders,  
we made to fight!"

"Now he's talking about cracking four pounds?" I asked myself as I decided that he was singing a delusional song, and that it made no sense whatsoever as he continued to sing, yet again

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers.

The Yankee lay low down with gold,

HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!

She was broad and fat,  
and loose in the stays!

But to catch her took the Antelope two whole days!"

"Now we're chasing fat women?" I whispered as I ran my hands through my hair out of shear embarrassment. I don't care if no one was there! It was weird!

"Then at length we stood two cables away,"

Hiccup continued to sing, much to our displeasure

"HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOK NOW!

Our cracked four pounders made an awful din!

But with one fat ball, the Yank stove us in!"

"Serves ya' right for hitting a lady!" I told the oblivious boy who didn't even fling and just kept singing, almost like he was possessed

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers.

The Antelope shook and pitched on her side,

HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOK NOW!

Barrett was smashed like a bowl of eggs,

And the Maintruck carried off my left leg!"

"Did it now?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my words

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateers.

So here I lay in my 23rd year,"

"You look good for your age." I said with the same amount of sarcasm as before

"HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!

It's been 6 years since we sailed away

And I just made Halifax  
YESTERDAY!

"God damn them all!

For I was told  
we'd cruise the seas for  
American gold

We'd fire no guns-shed no tears  
Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier

The last of Barrett's Privateeeeeeeeeeeeers."

"Are you done?" I asked once it was silent for a few seconds

"Yeah…." Hiccup answered "But now I have an idea for a new invention."

"I'll go get your notebook." I told him as he started to stand up "You don't have your leg. Fish will be bringing it by later." I said as I bolted it up the stairs, grabbed his notebook from where it was sitting on his desk, and hurried back down the stairs to see Toothless laying his head on Hiccup's lap and Hiccup petting Toothless while speaking in baby tones "Here you go Hiccup." I said as I placed the notebook on the table in front of Hiccup who grabbed Toothless' snout and continued to speak like he was speaking to a small infant, and even then it would've been creepy

"Oh she did?" Hiccup said as he rubbed noses with Toothless, still speaking weird "Well I guess that's why we like her. Right? Right?" He blubbered as Toothless tried to gently take his head from Hiccup's hands

"Hiccup?" I said as I tapped the notebook "You're invention that you wanted to draw?"

"Oh yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he threw his hands off of Toothless and grabbed his charcoal and started to draw stick figures and trees "And this goes here…." He said deep in thought "And this goes here…."

"I'm sorry Toothless." I said as I scratched Toothless behind his ears earning a purr from the dragon "But we need to be patient with Hiccup." I said as I got hit in the head by a wad of paper that was thrown over Hiccup's shoulder as he started to draw again "However hard it may be…"

"Hey Astrid!" Fishlegs said as he and Meatlug entered the door, with Hiccup's fake leg under Fishlegs' arm "Got Hiccup's leg."

"My Leg!" Hiccup cried out as he reached out for it with open arms and made a gesture towards himself eagerly

"Um, yeah…" Fishlegs said wearily as he handed Hiccup his leg which Hiccup snatched from Fishlegs and started to hug and stroke "Definitely a concussion." Fishlegs concluded as he watched Hiccup continue to karris the metal leg

"My precious!" Hiccup said in a high-pitched raspy voice "My precious!"

"Yup." I said as I walked over to Fishlegs "Wana' take over for a while?" I asked with pleading eyes

"By Thor! No thanks!" Fishlegs said which earned him a glare "I mean…" he stuttered as he cleared his throat nervously "I…it looks like you've got this under control." He added quickly "Come on girl! Let's leave Astrid and Hiccup to it. Goodnight Astrid." Fishlegs said as he cautiously edged closer to the door

"Night Fish." I answered back, not once removing my glare from him

"Night Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted from his seat as he continued to hug his leg

"I'll check back in the morning." Fishlegs said as he and Meatlug prepared to take flight

"You better." I told him which caused him to chuckle nervously again and take off

"TAGE YOU'RE IT!" Hiccup cried as he tapped my shoulder and ran back into the house

"What?" I shouted as I ran back inside to see Hiccup run behind Stormfly and try to shimmy under her wing

"You can't find me!" Hiccup said in a sing-song voice as I walked around Stormfly, giving her a pat as I walked by

"I think I did." I said as Stormfly stood up, revealing Hiccup, and walking over to where Toothless was trying (and failing) to go to sleep

"No you didn't." Hiccup said as he continued to hold his hands over his eyes "No…..you…."

"Hiccup?" I said as I shook him "You can't go to sleep yet. You need to stay awake."

"Five more minutes…" Hiccup mumbled as he tried to swat me away

"If you go to sleep for five minutes you could wake up in Valhalla." I told him as I gently lifted him to his feet

"I want to go to Valhalla!" Hiccup screamed, startling the dragons, and wrenching himself from my grip as tears started to come from his eyes "I want to see my mom!"

"Oh, Hiccup." I said as I pulled him into a hug. I don't know why I did it…it just seemed like the right thing to do. Not like he'll remember any of this in the morning anyway…

"I want her!" Hiccup cried as he started to sob as he embraced me back "I want to see her again!"

"I know Hiccup." I said as I rubbed his back with one of my hands and placed my other in his shaggy hair "Can I tell you a story?" I asked when his sobbing reached a minimum, which he nodded to slightly "Ok, well, once there was a prince, and he had a great big castle. With lots of courtyards, and towers, and corridors. His castle was said to be the most beautiful castle in all the land. Can you picture that Hiccup?"

"Mmmhmm." Hiccup said as he nodded his head and started to play with his fingers as we sat down on the floor, resting up against the wall

"Well the prince was going to have a visit from a princess, but the princess was kidnapped on her way to meet with the prince." I said as I continued to tell the story

"That's not very nice." Hiccup said

"No it's not." I agreed as I continued "And the kidnappers told the prince that if he wanted to see the princess again, then he would have to give up his castle to the kidnappers in exchange for the princess."

"Fair price." Hiccup said quietly

"But the prince didn't know what to do." I continued "Because if he gave away his castle, he would have nowhere for the princess to live with him. No fancy courtyards, no big looming towers, no long fancy corridors, but there was one thing that he would gain if he did what the bandit's wanted. That his castle could never give him."

"What?" Hiccup asked as he looked up into my eyes

"A friend." I said with a smile as Hiccup leaned up against me with a sigh

"Can I go to sleep now?" he asked quietly "It's hard to stay awake."

"I think so." I said as I looked out the window to see that it was almost dawn, and his twelve hours were up "Let's get you into bed." I said as I helped him stand up and walk up the stairs

"Toothless." Hiccup said when we were half-way up the stairs causing Toothless to perk his head up and gaze upon his rider "Let's go to bed bud." Hiccup said as I continued to help Hiccup up the stairs, now with a tired Toothless following

"Goodnight Hiccup." I told him as he laid down in bed

"Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup responded "And thanks for putting up with me tonight."

"Not a problem at all Hiccup." I answered back "I'd do it again if I had to."

"Don't worry." Hiccup said as he rolled onto his side "I won't be crashshshshshshshs….."

"Goodnight Hiccup." I said again with a chuckle as I went back down the stairs to see Stoick come in, slightly startled to see me coming down the stairs

"What're ye' don' h're lass?" Stoick asked as his eyes grew wide "Hiccup? Is he?"

"He's fine." I said quickly "He just hit his head bad last night. But he's alright now."

"Oh," Stoick said abruptly "Well…um…thanks f'r stayin' w' him l'st night then Astrid." He said with a smile "I'll see ye' ar'nd town?"

"Tomorrow." I said with a smile as I woke up Stormfly and the two of us exited the house "I'm going to sleep today."

"Ahh…." Stoick said as he shifted his feet "Well, sleep g'd." he said as he closed the door behind me

"Oh I will." I said to no one in particular "And I'm going to enjoy picking on Hiccup about this." I said as a smirk became visible on my tired face "And I'll enjoy it immensely."

* * *

 ***Barrett's Privateers by Stan Rogers**

 **Wow….this is the longest one-shot I've done yet! Over 3500 words! Ha! Ha! That's a new record for me! *fist pumps air in victory dance***

 **Alright, enough dancing…for now XD  
But I wanted to tell you lot that I've opened up another poll on some other ideas that I have for some HTTYD crossover stories.  
If you could throw a vote in, that would be great!**

 **Also…..**

 **One more thing….**

 **Review! XD**


End file.
